wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eduardo (Wii Sports Resort)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Eduardo (Wii Sports Club). Eduardo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #80 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is bad and his level is 387. In Basketball, he is good and his level is 790. He plays with Hiromasa and Ai. He is quite bad at Table Tennis having a level of 416-420. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 37th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eduardo is an Expert Mii. Armors in Swordplay Showdown Trivia * You can earn his badge for every 500 edits you make on Wii Sports Resort articles, '''for '''making 1 edit on Add Category Badge Miis articles, '''for '''making 100 edits on Miis Who Love Yellow Articles, '''for '''making 250 edits on Silver Badge Miis articles '''or for making 500 edits on One-Time Pros Articles'. * His Japanese name is '''Edo~uarudo'. * Eduardo is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. * Not only is this Eduardo an Expert CPU in Wii Party, but there is also an Eduardo that is an Expert CPU in Wii Party U. * Eduardo appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, 19, and 20. * He is the only male Mii to have those eyes. * Eduardo's skill in general isn't amazing even if he is 37th in Cycling and an Expert CPU in Wii Party * '''Eduardo '''is one of the few CPU Miis who isn't Pro Class in anything except Cycling. * His skill level is always above 370 and below 1100. * He's the last male to appear in Lanky Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown, the last female being Rin. ** He's also the last Mii to appear in Lanky Black Armor. Gallery EduardoDACotQR.JPG|Eduardo's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-50-0.png|Eduardo's badge. Badge-39-5.png|Eduardo's badge. Badge-75-4.png|Eduardo's badge. Badge-55-7.png|Eduardo's badge. Badge-2-7.png|Eduardo's badge. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Eduardo is the top middle left (AR Games photo). Eduardo Swordplay.jpg|Mii Trey vs Eduardo in Swordplay Duel. 20180211_081821.jpg|Eduardo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 20180211_080533.jpg|Eduardo and his teammates Hiromasa and Ai in Basketball. IMG_0156.JPG|Eduardo about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-04-05 (4).png|Eduardo in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531870616550450125622.jpg|Another photo of Eduardo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319706011211309149308.jpg|A third photo of Eduardo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (29).png|Eduardo in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0630.JPG|Eduardo swordfighting at Dusk. IMG 20180808 125830.jpg|Eduardo in a minigame with Marco, Saburo and Gabi 2018-08-28 (77).png|Eduardo in Cycling. IMG_20180930_163815.jpg Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Kathrin, Eduardo, and Saburo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Yoko, Lucia, Eduardo, Theo, Patrick, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (17).png Eva, Kentaro, and Eduardo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (56).png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Greg, and Eduardo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Eduardo participating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Silke, Hayley, and Martin participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Eduardo as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Eduardo in Bowling.JPG Shinnosuke, Eduardo and Theo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Sarah, Maria and Takumi partcipating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Midori and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Eduardo wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1670.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1904.jpg IMG 1918.jpg Eduardo's face.png Eduardo in Timber Topple.png Midori, Shinnosuke and Eduardo in Cry Babies.png Eduardo in Back Attack.png Susana, Eduardo and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Midori, Eduardo and David participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Siobhan, Chris and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hiroshi,_Susana,_Midori_and_Eduardo_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png MiiopiaSakuraandEduardoImage.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(75).jpg Eduardo,_Sarah,_Mia_and_Tommy_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Ren_and_Steph_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Capture_d’écran_2019-03-31_à_12.16.43.png Capture d’écran 2019-03-31 à 14.55.50.png Capture d’écran 2019-03-31 à 12.16.43.png Misaki,_Eva,_Eduardo_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo, Geroge and Matt participating in Hide n Hunt in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Kathrin, Daisuke and Naomi participating in Chin-Up Champ participating in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Tommy, Eduardo and George participating in Time Bomb and Word Bomb in Wii Party.png Eduardo,_Tommy,_Julie_and_Haru_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Jessie,_Eduardo,_Rachel_and_Shinnosuke_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Marco,_Ursula_and_Holly_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Hiroshi, Hayley, Rin and Eduardo participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png George, Eduardo, Eva and Keiko participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Luca, Siobhan and Ai participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Megan, Hiroshi and Maria participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Rin and Eva participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Rachel, Eduardo and Gabi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Misaki, Giovanna and Daisuke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Miyu, Shohei and Nelly participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Andy, Chika and Mia participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Eduardo, George, Lucia and Sakura participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Hiroshi, Ai and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Rainer, Eduardo and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miis in Smile Snap -1.jpg Eduardo in rhythm boxing.png Eduardo in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(242).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 30 04 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 59 28 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 31 07 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 02 37 PM.png Chris and Alisha plays Soccer at the Beach.jpg Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Yellow Males Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Sietople Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Right handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis